


The More Things Change

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Sirius are both sorted into Slytherin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> From an hpshortfics prompt...

**the sorting**

He'd briefly considered committing what his family would consider the ultimate rebellion and make that damned Hat sort him into Gryffindor. He knew it was possible, getting the Hat to sort you the way you wanted it to; he'd heard Kingsley talking about his narrow escape from Hufflepuff at Edith Clevedon's birthday party when Kingsley was the only one of the gang to have started at Hogwarts. But in the end, Sirius just wasn't quite brave enough to buck all those centuries of tradition and disappoint his whole family. Besides, he'd heard that lumpish Peter Pettigrew talking on the Express about how he was definitely going to end up as a Gryffindor, and there was no way that he was going to share a common room with that boy. Instead, he let the Hat sort him into Slytherin as everyone had expected it would and then sat at the Slytherin table, waiting to see which new boys would be joining him in his House.

**seven years later**

Sirius Black wearing the invisibility cloak he'd bribed Rosier into helping him steal temporarily from that Potter wanker, hid behind a stand of trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest waiting for that even bigger wanker, Severus Bloody Snape, to appear. He knew Severus was going to show eventually. Every boy in their year had been 'talked to' by Lucius Malfoy during his last visit to the school, and all of them - even Severus, who should have known better - were too afraid to refuse to meet with Lord Voldemort as he'd asked them to do after the Leaving Feast.

Slytherin was known for ambition and cunning - and Sirius knew that what he was doing was not only completely not cunning, but it would also pretty much put an end to any vague thoughts he'd had of starting a political career. Instead, he was going to act like a Gryffindor. Brave. Rash. Stupid. And he probably wouldn't even be thanked. In fact, Severus would probably hex his balls off for daring to kidnap him and lock him up in that old abandoned shack near the school.

All he knew was that there was no way he was going to let his best friend join Voldemort's circle.

He looked up at the full moon - and then at the Muggle watch that Severus had given him as a birthday gift.

It wouldn't be long now.


End file.
